kau & aku Langit dan Bumi
by Karin Jeagerjaques
Summary: Perbedaan derajat tidak pernah menghalangi kita walau awalnya kita menyerah pada hal itu, tapi sekarang kita mulai berjuang untuk menghilangkan dinding yang membentang memisahkan kita. Kau dan Aku selamanya...
1. Chapter 1

'Kyaaa Sasuke-kun'

'Sasuke senpai keren banget'

'Jadikan aku pacarmu Sasuke-kun'

Bahkan ada yang memintanya untuk menikah, sungguh cinta itu gila Itu lah yang terdengar dari sebuah sekolah megah yang di buat untuk para siswa berdompet tebal dan bernama KHS (Konoha High School). Siapa yang tidak tau sekolah terkenal dan terpopuler di Jepang ini, bahkan para bangsawan di Jepang rela menyogok berapapapun untuk memasukkan anaknya ke sekolah berbasis Internasional ini.

Kembali lagi ke yang ta-di

Di tengah kerumunan itu terlihat Sang Prince charm yang keluar dari mobil sport hitam Lamborghini Veneo miliknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Uchiha bungsu yang sekarang telah memegang salah satu cabang dari perusahaan raksasa terbesar di Asia walaupun masih di bangku SMA.

Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengannya, tubuh atletis, kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat, muka tertampan sejagad raya dan jangan lupakan kekayaannya yang tak ada habisnya, satu kata menggambarkannya Sempurna.

Jadi tidak heran hampir(?)seluruh wanita di dunia menggilainya, hampir karena ada satu wanita yang sama sekali tidak terpikat olehnya, yaitu Haruno muda kita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Haruno Sakura.

Dia bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun ke arah kerumunan itu, baginya semua hal yang mereka lakukan adalah sia sia karna tidak mungkin Uchiha chiken-but itu akan melirik pada mereka, dia pasti akan memilih yang sederajat dengannya seperti artis papan atas yang sexy, Top Model atau lainnya.

Itulah yang dulu mematahkan semangat Sakura untuk bertahan menjadi fansgirl Sasuke karena mengingat dirinya yang merupakan anak dari pengusaha kecil yang biasa masuk ke sekolah ini karena keberuntungan dan kepintarannya sehingga mendapatkan beasiswa ditambah lagi dirinya bukanlah gadis yang sempurna jika di bandingkan dengan Sasuke si mantan idolanya, dan tidak mungkin Sasuke akan melirik pada dirinya. Sungguh miris memang, tapi itulah kenyataan perbandingan hidup mereka.

Memang butuh waktu yang lama untuk melupakan pangeran tampan sepertinya, tapi sekarang dia telah berhasil melupakannya dengan menjadi fansgirl Garra sang nomor 2 setelah Sasuke di sekolah.  
>Menurutnya Garra memiliki sifat yang sangat hangat berbanding terbalik dengan chiken but itu yang memiliki sifat sedingin es dan fansgirl Garra juga tidak sebanyak Sasuke jadi masih ada kesempatan baginya untuk mendapatkan hati idola nya itu, wajahnya juga sangat tampan walaupun masih di bawah Sasuke.<p>

Ting Tong Teng Tong…

Suara bel itu menyadarkan lamunan Sakura, dia pun bergegas kembali ke kelas 'Aku harus cepat sebelum guru killer it- ahhh' Karena terlalu memikirkan nasipnya jika terlambat masuk ke kelas dia pun tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sedang melintas di depannnya.

Tapi ada yang aneh, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel pada bibirnya, benda itu terasa hangat dan lembab serta ada aroma mint nya dan-… tunggu dulu, di bibirnya?

Dia pun memberanikan diri membuka mata dan Tadaaaa…

Matanya pun membelak seketika karena….. 


	2. Chapter 2

Suara bel itu menyadarkan lamunan Sakura, dia pun bergegas kembali ke kelas 'Aku harus cepat sebelum guru killer it-ahhh' Karena terlalu memkirkan nasipnya jika terlambat masuk ke kelas dia pun tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sedang melintas di depannya.

Tapi ada yang aneh, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel pada bibirnya, benda itu terasa hangat dan lembab serta ada aroma mint nya dan-… tunggu dulu, di bibirnya?

Dia pun memberanikan diri membuka mata dan Tadaaaa…

Mataya pun membelak seketika karena…..

Karena ternyata sesuatu yang menempel pada bibirnya itu adalah…

PERMEN KARET

Dia pun melihat ke atas tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa pelakunya dan seketika mukanya memanas karena pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke sang mantan idolanya dan posisi merekas sekarang adalah Sasuke yang sedang menindih Sakura. Onyx dan Emerlald pun bertemu bagaikan magnet yang sangat kuat dan sulit dilepaskan.

Entah terbawa suasana atau tidak, dengan perlahan Sasuke memangut permen karet yang menempel di bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya dan membuangnya asal. Sakura yang menerima perlakuan itu pun hanya dapat menatapnya dengan mata terbelak dengan mulut terbuka.

Kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya dengan mendekatkan lagi mukanya dengan Sakura kemudian mulai memangut bibir Sakura dengan pelan kemudian mulai memasukkan lidahnya dengan mudah karena mulut Sakura yang setegah terbuka itu dan mulai mengabsen satu persatu gigi Sakura.

Sakura yang mulai menguasai kesadarannya pun mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menindihnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan ternyata berhasil karena kini kesadaran Sasuke sudah kembali ke tubuhnya.

Sasuke yang mulai sadar dengan posisi mereka pun langsung berdiri, tanpa menyia nyiakan kesempatan Sakura langsung kabur dari tempat tadi dan menyisahkan Sasuke yang masih mencerna kejadian yang tadi.

Sakura POV

Aku terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarku yang menatap bingung ke arahku, tanpa sadar liquid bening mulai mengalir deras dari mataku. Sekarang tujuanku hanya Satu yaitu taman sekolah, tempatku biasa untuk menenangkan pikiran, biasanya aku kesana karena mendapat masalah. Disana adalah tempat yang sepi dan tenang, sejuk juga memiliki pemandangan air mancur yang indah.

Di sana sepi karna rata-rata siswa di sini memilih menghabiskan waktu luang mereka dengan memainkan gadet canggih milik mereka. Bagi mereka ke taman merupakan hal yang membosankan dan hanya membuang-buang waktu berharga mereka.  
>'Untuk apa ke tempat kuno yang membosankan kalau bisa bermain game yang seru sambil bersantai' Itulah mungkin tanggapan mereka.<p>

Setelah sampai aku langsung menduduki satu-satunya bangku taman yang tersedia di sini dan mulai menangis sambil meraung sesuka hati untuk mengurangi rasa kesal, malu, dan senang yang mengalir di hatiku.

'Kenapa dia harus muncul saat aku mulai berhasil melupakannya, kenapa dia harus mengambil ciuman pertama ku, kenapa bukan Garra yang ada di posisinya tadi, kenapa aku merasa senang saat dia menciumku padahal aku sangat benci dengannya Arghhhhh…..' Teriakku frustasi Aku tidak perduli kalau ada oranng yang mendengarnya karna itu adalah hal yang mustahil, tidak ada orang selain dirinya di taman itu.

'GREEEPPPP…'

Aku merasakan sepasang tangan yang memelukku dari belakang dan merasakan hembusan hangat di tengkukku yang membuatku merinding seketika.

'Apa di sini ada setannya ya? Aku tau aku memang cantik dan mempunyai body yang lumayan alias tidak datar, tapi kenapa aku punya fans yang begini, hello...' ucapku nista meringis dalam hati sambil komat kamit baca mantra karna membayangkan ada setan yang memelukku.

'Maaf aku lepas kendali tadi' Bisik seseorang yang ada di belakangku dan membuatku menghentikan pikiran nista ku. Aku mengenal suara ini, suara Baritone yang dulu sangat ku dambakan bahkan sampai sekarang, yah itu adalah suara milik Sasuke. Aku pun memberanikan diri melihat ke samping, dapat kurasakan wajahku mendidih seperti direbuskarena menurutku wajah kami terlalu dekat dan…

CUPP"

Bibir Sasuke yang hangat dan lembut itu pun mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kiri ku.  
>'Jadilah kekasihku mulai sekarang' Mohon pria itu atau bisa di bilang itu sebagai perintah.<p>

'Aku…'

Kira- kira apa jawaban Sakura?  
>Tunggu di chap berikutnya Terimakasih untuk review dan favorite nya khairani. dan <p>


End file.
